


The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

by orphan_account



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Beach Sex, Drama & Romance, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

Kasumi stepped off the plane onto the petal soft sand of New Zack Island, she loves coming here, if not just for the solitude and tranquility that the island offers.

"Kasumi!!" Tina yelled excitedly as she ran over to the Japanese girl dressed in an American flag bikini, the American wrestler eagerly embraced Kasumi.

"Hiya Kasumi, you look great as usual."


End file.
